Forum:Election Debates
This is a forum for all election debates, from national to municipal. 2015 Brezonde debate ON MONDAY 19 OCTOBER, BBN IS HOSTING A CANDIDATES DEBATE FOR THE BREZONDE ELECTIONS, FEATURING ALL THE CANDIDATES CURRENTLY RUNNING. Rules: Post your responses to the question, starting with the candidate surname (such as Jordes:) and not by the party name. You are able to respond to other candidates, and have until the 30th to post. Question 1 Our first question: What are some of the plans and ideas you have in mind if elected? *'Valandre:' We need to: (a) support local business, (b) improve public transport and bike-share, © ensure better preservation of the unique local culture. 22:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) *'Martins:' ERB is working to improve education, transportation and road works and will investigate in more details the corruption of the government. Martha Andona wasn't charged, but two people were, and it's possible, there are still more. *'Jordes:' We will work to preserve and promote our Barzuna culture, investigate and eliminate corruption in the local government, improve public works and disempower criminal groups like Barzona Libre, jihadists and Tagpol. 10:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) *'Van Donk:' Transparency and efficiency are the things Avanze stands for, and the things that Brezondians want out of their government. We will work with other parties to ensure that misuse of public funds and our reputation for taking terribly long and overspending for simple public works is a thing of the past. 15:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Question 2 Corruption has been a big issue in the past year, being linked to the outgoing Andona government? How will you ensure corruption does not become a recurring issue in the city? *'Valandre:' The main reason corruption becomes an issue is because people are unhappy with the quality of the local government. Why do we need this to happen? Let's have a fair corruption-free society in Brezonde. 22:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) *'Martins:' I agree that we need corruption free, but Mr. Valandre only said a lot of words that doesn't mean anything. Everbody will say, let's have a corruption free society, but it's not easy to do. ERB is doing a concreted plan to actually make it work! We are going to create an Office of Oversight, in the public interest, that will work with the city to make sure there are not irregularities in the finances and that projects of the city can be done efficiently. **'Valandre:' (Quick clarification) I mean, if the people are happy with the government, and it administrates the town in their interest, then it's a fair deal, and corruption is unlikely. Therefore that's our task to prevent. Victory is certain! 07:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) **'Jordes:' The problem is that corruption can be problematic long before it actually becomes visible to the public eye. Therefore, I agree with Ms. Martins that the creation of an Office of Oversight is a priority. 10:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ***'Valandre:' Thanks for the suggestion, I'll make that one of my priorities for the election. 00:00, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *'Van Donk:' I have to agree with Mr. Jordes here; the corruption may certainly have been going on longer than the present city government has been in power, but it is only them who are paying for it, and even then only two people. An Office of Oversight is a good idea, but who's to stop corrupt local officials in tampering with it. If we pressed the government to create such an organization and to work with independent, transparent organization, we may better be prepared to stamp out corruption. 15:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Question 3 Rozalia, an immigrant from Bosnia: I have a question, the rights and the culture of Barzuna people is very important in this city, but what about the immigrrants the minorities in Brezonde? 00:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *'Valandre:' Those can be catered for as well under the new plan. Brezonde has a diverse culture, and it's our job to preserve it. 01:17, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *'Jordes:' This is an issue where we carefully have to strike a balance. Of course protecting Brezonde's native, endangered culture is a priority, and recent events of Tagogese and jihadist terrorism mean that immigration may need to be kept under a closer eye than usual at the moment. However, providing rights and amenities for immigrants is also important. 05:31, October 20, 2015 (UTC) **'Valandre:' I see what you mean. Security is a priority also. We like to say here at the SDP, 'there's nothing you don't need that we don't think of'. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 06:10, October 20, 2015 (UTC) **'Van Donk:' Mr Jordes, there is not much reason to link ordinary citizens with armed militants, just because they may come from negatively-viewed nations. The majority of refugees leaving Syria and other war-stricken countries are not at all representative of the armed islamist minority, and we should not judge them on that.